A Forbidden Love Story
by lionking4life14
Summary: What if the stampede never happened? What if Nala and her family left instead of Simba? This is a story about how Simba and Nala fall in love, against all odds. Simba has an arranged marriage, but he wants to marry Nala. Will Simba and Nala's love pull through? Or will Simba be forced to be without the one he loves forever? New chapters to come!


NALA POV

My mom and I were on our way to the, what was it called? Ah, yes, the Pridelands. So far we were only about a mile or so in the territory, and it was teming with prey.

"Come on, Nala!" My mom was a little bit cranky, she had been up all night trying to decide whether or not we were going to the Pridelands or not.

"Coming mom."

We were about five miles in when a bird appeared in front of us. "And WHO are YOU." He stated, a little bit too bluntly if you ask me.

"Excuse me! Zazu! I've never heard you be so rude." She looked him straight in the eye, and it took him a minute, but he exclaimed, "Sarafina! My goodness! Please forgive me!" "That's alright Zazu," she said, her voice suddenly more some and nonchalant.

"Since you're here, do mind taking us to Mufasa please?" "Sure thing ma'am. Right this way." He bowed his head and swooped into the air and started to fly casually to Priderock, at least, I think that's what that big rock thing is.

SIMBA POV

Ugh! Aisha really made me mad sometimes! She has been so pushy lately! That's partially my fault, though. I'm betrothed to her. My parents want me to have a proper bride, and someone to rule by my side. I begged them for it not to be her, but they just said that they had already made the arrangement with her parents, and that they could not call it off. Aisha was nice at first, but then she turned into a total brat.

"Simba!"

I heard a female voice holler my name. Oh great. That's probably Aisha.

I turned around and hollered back. "What?" Only to come face to face with my mother. I looked down at my paws and shuffled them nervously as I awaited the yelling that was about to occur.

"Why did you snap at me like that?" she inquired, her voice told me that she was more curious than upset.

"Oh, I just thought you were Aisha." I muttered the last part, but not low enough, because my mother's curious face turned to anger. She furrowed her eyebrows to where I could hardly see them and said; "Now I know you don't like Aisha, but you have to marry her."

I heaved a great sigh and walked away, too tired to get into an argument that I knew I couldn't win. As I made my way over to the place where my friends and I usually hung out at, I heard a rustling in the brush. Before I looked to see who it was, I saw Tojo's pained expression, which meant that it must be Aisha.

"Hello dearest." She said, batting her eyes furiously.

"Hi." I said.

I guess I said it a little too casually because she scoffed and said, "Nice to see that you care about me too."

Malka, the clown of the group said, "Who does?"

At that point, everyone was on the ground laughing except for Aisha and her cronies.

"Shut-up you pig!"

My friend Tama decided to chip in too. "Look who's talking!"

Now Aisha's face was so red it looked like a tomato. "UGH!" She stormed off and muttered a few curses under her breath as she went.

NALA POV

My paws couldn't stand anymore walking by the time we got to Pride Rock.

"Step lightly," the major domo said. "The quicker we get to the king, the better."

We went several different caves, none of which contained the king. You could tell that Zazu was getting impatient from trying to track down the king.

A roar suddenly sounded from Pride Rock. Mom explained to me that that was the lunch call. She said that I'd get used to it, but it was hard to imagine someone telling me when to or when not to eat.

I walked over to the kill and sat patiently waiting for the king to take the first bite. He didn't, instead he let the cubs go first, so that they could get the most nutrients.

A brown lioness with a tan line down her back started to make her way toward the kill. I figured that this was my queue, so I followed suit, only to be tripped by this girl. "Oops!" She said, obviously trying to hide that fact that she had tripped me on purpose. "I didn't see you there." She gave me a smirk that read, I-don't-know-you-but-your-a-loser. She was really bent on trying to make me look like a klutz.

"Don't mind Aisha, she's all bark but no bite."

As I looked up into my rescuer's scarlet eyes, I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "T-thanks." I stuttered. Half mystified that someone as cute as him would fall for me.

"Here,"he said, "let me help you up." He stuck out his paw and I naturally out my paw in his. As soon as our paws touched, we looked yet again into each other's eyes. I heard chuckling noises from all of the other lions and lionesses in the pride. My cheeks turned rosy red, and I went to the kill to eat.


End file.
